Fallout: Fission Canyon
by THE L0NE WANDERER
Summary: War. War never changes. The factions of the wasteland cast out it's misfits, into the the barren place of Fission Canyon, Texas. The NCR ranger John Conrad, The Brotherhood Paladin Richard Mutz, and the outlaw Chaser have since made the canyon a battleground for their conflicts, till a deathclaw attack forces them together. Now, the ones that shunned them shall face their wrath.
1. Chapter 1 I Ain't living long like this

**Fission Canyon**

 **Chapter 1: So here we are…**

 **Author's** **note: I've found this story to be one I wrote to show what would happen if different players met. These people aren't necessary the main character's we played as, but rather people who've been in the world before and have experience, a character already in the world. Feel free to leave a review. I'm always glad to hear feedback of** **any kind**

 **Disclaimer: Fallout universe belongs to Bethesda studios and Obsidian Entertainment, and I unfortunately don't want to be nuked for saying I do.**

 **Rads suck**

 **Alot**

It was a miserably humid day in the canyon as the NCR ranger John Conrad wiped his brow. For over a month now, he's been posted in this hell born canyon in what's left of Texas. The state itself was a raider capital, something about the land just made it a goldmine for prewar firearms. The higher ups of the NCR thought it would be a good idea to send John as a scout to look for more profits, but reality, that wanted him to stop giving the recruits "practice dodging enemy fire". So here the Ranger was, in a boxed off canyon, with at least two different, _enemy_ parties.

Getting up from his perch at the southeast corner, John checked the mirror to fix his mess of dark brown hair, but to no avail. Scratching his scruff, he picked up his coat from his bed and put it over the standard NCR ranger armor. He then strapped his 44. Magnum to his hip, and his sawed off shotgun to his other. Finally grabbing his cowboy repeater and desperado hat, he left his makeshift base and went to check on the two idiots he called neighbors

Ah, yes, The Brotherhood of Steel Paladin, in a rather fierce looking set of power armor and an even more intimidating big energy gun, whom John overheard him from radio called Richard Mutz, and a rather...brash self proclaimed outlaw by the name Chaser. The 3 have been fighting vigorously for the past month, but know looking back, why were they fighting? John pondered this. What strategic point did this canyon have? It didn't have any clean water, it didn't have any special traits, it was just a boxed off canyon in the middle of nowhere! John would have thought more about this, but unfortunately, the wasteland decided otherwise by sending one of it's most deadly creatures into the canyon.

John's heart nearly stopped when he spotted beast, an alpha deathclaw, one that looked pissed as hell, and it was stuck in the canyon with him. John slowly started to walk away, praying the demon didn't see him, but it was too late. The deathclaw let a roar that would cause lesser men to paralyze in fear, but John didn't allow that. He was a NCR ranger, and he was trained to take whatever the hell called the wasteland could throw at him. He whipped out his repeater and unloaded as many bullets he could towards the deathclaw. Unfortunately, most of the ranger's shots just pounced off the deathclaw's armored hide, pissing the beast off even more. Putting his repeater away for his revolver and shotgun, John dodged a swipe from the Deathclaw, and loaded a mix of shotgun shells and 44. rounds into it's hide. Finally seeing the thing stunned for a bit, John ran like hell till he had at least a good couple hundred feet away from the terror. He panted looking down till he heard a click.

"Funny seeing you here ya ranger scum."  
"I don't have time for you" John growled, looking up to see Chaser pointing his pistol at the ranger.

"Well, looky fucking here! The high and fucking mighty ranger doesn't have time for the low outlay! It's a wonder the NCR is still here!" The outlaw ranted in a theatrical fashion "Give me one fucking reason I don't blow your head clean off"  
 _ **ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_

"Deathclaw"  
"Oh," Chaser said, putting his gun down "Shit"  
"YEAH!" The ranger growled.

"How strong we talking here?"

"Well, it's an alpha male that took about a full round from my repeater, a shotgun shell and magnum round at 3ft and just got more pissed, so I say well over we're fucked" John said as he reloaded his guns, slamming into the bullets their chambers.

"We need to get the Tin Man if we wanna live, don't we?" Chaser said, pulling out his hunting rifle.

"Probably"

"Alright, cowboy, here's the plan" The outlaw said as he pulled out a stick of dynamite. "As much as I LOVE to see you and the Steel boy wonder get ripped to shreds, I don't want my pretty face getting turned into something a radroach wouldn't want to go near. So we run and talk to our brotherly friend and get him to help put down our big boy over here"

"What's the dynamite for?"  
"A distraction" Chaser said as he chucked the thing near the deathclaw. "NOW RUN!"  
The two ran as fast as they could towards the northern corner of the canyon, till they were halted by laser fire.

"Well if it isn't the western screenplay" Commented Mutz as he held his laser rifle towards them, the gleam of the sun reflected off his T60 power armor.

"You wanna go ya overgrown bucket of bolts!" Chaser yelled pulling out his auto pistol

"Both of you two stop, we got a bigger, more deadly problem to deal with than our differences!" Conrad said, breaking the Knight and the Outlaw up. "Mutz, there is an alpha deathclaw in the canyon, and we need your help to put it down. Only you have the means to take it head on"  
The paladin thought for a moment, the tension building as each second passed.

"Alright, I'll do it. But I want tech. Whatever you have." Mutz said, breaking the silence, and picking up his gattling laser.

"Great, so I lose the only valuable thing I have in this god forsaken canyon" Chaser said sarcastically

"It's either that or your life" Conrad commented. "now here's how I see it. Mutz is the only one with enough firepower to put that fucker down, and his power armor allows him to get close enough to make it hurt. But if the deathclaw takes him down, we lose our only way to kill that damn thing. So our best bet is to have me and Chaser supply counterfire. Our bullets aren't powerful enough to do any real harm, but strong enough to daze the thing. That should keep the thing from getting up and doing any real damage."  
The misfit team quickly got into position, with not a second to spare. The deathclaw arrived at the corner,growling with a savage rage, and was greeted with a hailfire of laser bolts. Mutz aim was true as the deathclaw slowly seemed to weaken, the storm of energy eroding at it's health. However, it did little to stop the beast's progression towards the Paladin. The deathclaw picked up the armored man, and chucked him as hard it could, embedding him in the stone walls of the canyon. The hulking beast then looked at the outlaw and ranger, and burst towards them. Taking quick action, Conrad pulled out his shotgun and quickly unloaded it's rounds into the weak point left from the gatling laser. Dodging a swipe from the it's deadly namesake, He stabbed it towards the hind leg tendons, hoping to slow it down, but much to Conrad's dismay, the knife broke rather than cut the muscle and sinew. Realizing this deadly dance would not last much longer, he knew that had to get Mutz out of the stone if they had any chance of living.

"Chaser! Pry Mutz out NOW!" the Ranger called as he fired upon the Deathclaw. Chaser however, was frozen in place. He heard of deathclaws from his city, and he thought they were all talk. But now, seeing it throw a freaking paladin into a wall of bedrock, he lost all hope. Death had come through those terrifying, horrible, claws.

"NOW"

Chaser snapped out of his paralysis, and realized just what was happening. Conrad, a man he fought for over a month now,was fighting against a deathclaw single handedly, and while he wasn't winning, neither was the deathclaw. _He's either the dumbest of bravest person I've ever seen_ thought Chaser as he grabbed a piece of wood to use as a lever to pry Mutz out.

"Geez Tin man, what kind of fuel have they been feeding you?!" The outlaw complained as he started to get the knight out of his stone prison.

"Just shut up and put your back into it" Replied an annoyed Mutz,

Meanwhile, Conrad was struggling to keep up his gun and run strategy. He was running low, both on bullets and stamina. He ran through 2 stimpaks now, and hadn't even took a direct hit. Finally Conrad saw an opportunity for a direct shot to the head. One good shot should kill the deathclaw. Conrad aimed his revolver at the creature and was about to pull the trigger, but in the corner of his eye, he saw a blow coming, and by then it was too late. The deathclaw hit the ranger, and hard. Conrad was sent flying. He landed roughly in a patch of dry grass, and looked down. His chest plate was cracked, and blood was beginning to pool around him. His vision began to blur, and it dawned to the ranger that his life was fading fast. Bringing his last stimpak, Conrad stabbed the needle near his wound, and injected it's much needed properties into his bloodstream. His vision finally blacked out completely, and the ranger gave up his fight against the oncoming slumber. He was tired

So very tired.

- **STAND BY FOR FALLOUT-**

Mutz was damn happy to be out of that crater. However, his happiness had to wait, because that deathclaw wasn't gonna be stalled any longer. Picking up his gatling laser, Mutz marched towards where the deathclaw was, the outlaw following him.

Finally, they arrived to see the ranger fighting off the beast. The ranger moved with a grace not found often, dancing a deadly dance between the beast, dodging and weaving through it's savage attacks and countering with gunfire. Mutz almost felt like he didn't need to intervene, because the ranger was handling himself pretty well. The ranger had finally got a perfect shot at the deathclaw's head, but Mutz could see Conrad's one mistake. He forgot about his blindside, and when he did, it was too late. The deathclaw had sent Conrad sailing, with a heavy blow to his chest. Mutz felt rage growing inside him. Again, he just stood by and let an ally get injured. Despite being opposite sides, the knight had respect for the NCR soldier, the same respect that can only be shared between men of having to "fight" the ranger, and the outlaw, Mutz found himself enjoying the banter the group had. Mutz fired up his gatling laser, vengeance dominating his mind

"HEY YOU OVERGROWN MUTANT PIECE OF CRAP, SEE HOW THIS FEELS!" Mutz roared as he sent a volley of laser bolts towards the beast. The beast ran toward the Knight, but was slowed by the onslaught of energy. Mutz's hold of the trigger never eased, even as the beast was nearing him. The Deathclaw was a mere foot away from Mutz when it finally collapsed with a mighty crash, sending vibrations into the earth.

The beast slain, the two stood, a visible breath they've been holding in was let out. They were safe, well, as safe as they would get in the wasteland. Chaser moved to go check on Conrad. The man was alive, and suffered from a large slash across the chest, and a couple bruised ribs. His armor had saved his life, taking most of the hit, but the chest piece was in need of serious repair. Chaser took out a stimpak and injected it into Conrad, hoping to get the ranger on his feet sooner. Both the outlaw and the paladin knew that their views of each other, however different before the attack, had changed. They knew war, and they thought just maybe, maybe, things would change between the 3 of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Into the Wasteland**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout universe**

 **AN: Well, this Chapter 2. Took long enough. Feel free to leave a review. Some feedback is better than no feedback**

Pain. That was the first thing Conrad felt when he woke up. It felt worse than anything he had before, worse than that time with the nightkin. Conrad rubbed his eye's, seeing the familiar scenery of the Canyon. What happened? His memory returned to him with a rush. The deathclaw, the truce, and him finally getting hit. Dread filled the ranger. Was the deathclaw still alive? Where were the other two? Getting up, the ranger felt his chest ache in disagreement, but Conrad ignored it anyway. He looked down. His armor and coat were gone, replaced with several bandages, covering his chest. His guns were gone, and that worried him most.

"Looking for something?"  
Conrad turned around, with much pain on his part, to see Chaser spinning Conrad's revolver.  
"I'd like my guns and armor back, NOW" The ranger spat out.

"Wow, and that's the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass. Man you NCR guys are pricks, no wonder you got Caesar's Legion after your heads." commented the outlaw.

" Wait, what?" Conrad said. Saved his ass? Did they take care of the deathclaw, but more importantly, they healed him? Sure enough, Conrad felt the familiar shudder of a stimpak working its wonders on his ribs.

Getting up completely, his chest being less of a pain, Conrad found his armor in a metal box. The chest plate was in bad condition, taking the bulk of the attack. Fortunately he had the means to fix it with some of the spare ones he had at his on the riot armor and coat, Conrad snachted his revolver out of the outlaw's hands.

"I'll be taking the rest of my guns and heading out now."

"I see. You want to go back to us mindlessly fighting one another, back to violence." Said Mutz as he walked in. "Can't blame you. War never changes"  
Conrad stood still. Had that been an honest truce? After that deathclaw, Conrad knew he could not go on fighting the two without a deep regret in his heart, but the other two had the same?

"Are you meaning a truce?" Conrad questioned.

Both the outlaw and the Paladin gave a nod. Fighting the past few months had worn them one more than any of them cared to let on.

"So, what now?" Conrad said. "This canyon holds no point of interest other than the fact it had an outlaw, a ranger, and a paladin fighting in it. And now it's stopped"  
"Wait...You're telling me the only reason you're here was because I was here! I was only here because I thought you guys were guarding something of actual value!" Chaser let out a groan, slamming his head against the makeshift wall.

"Well, I see an option." Commented Mutz. "I did recently hear a report on ruins of a Pre war town that was a base of area for the space program. Unfortunately, the compound is full of trigger happy raiders who don't even know what they've have in their possession."

"Alright, so we head out to this town, deal with the raiders then what?" said Chaser

"We cross that bridge when we reach it. Right now, that sounds like the only good idea, and anything beats staying in this hellish canyon" spoke Conrad. He put on his hat, and headed towards the door. "I know we all see the world differently. No two people have the exact same views on the world. But if we wanna live long in this hell, we need to put aside our differences. We all have our own motives. I'm not forcing my on you, just saying that we need to join if we want to live."

Chaser stood for a moment, then finally nodded. "I want to live life like I want to, a drink in one hand, and a tit in the other. I don't give a damn about anyone else. But if being with you two is the only thing that can get out of this canyon and towards the nearest civilization, then I'm in."  
"Alright. Gather anything you wish to bring, and we leave this damn canyon by sundown."

 **-STAND BY FOR FALLOUT-**

Hours later, the group met in the path to exit the canyon, each with backpacks containing food, water, ammo, and a sleeping roll. Climbing up the switchbacks, the group marched forward, till finally reaching the top.  
The wasteland was how each remembered. A place that was the bones of an old world, long since dead. Cars lay in ruin, roads in centuries of disrepair, and a city ruins in the distance. Mutz checked his map from his power armor.

"The city ruins are the remains of the city of Houston. We're gonna have to pass through the city if we want to get to the the faculty I spoke of earlier." said Mutz

"I've also jobs here. The city doesn't have many radiation hotspots, but the ones that are have a lot of rads." added Chaser. "On a side note, if anyone says I owe them money, say I never promised them that anyway"

"So, we have to travel through the ruins of one of the largest cities, avoid people Chaser might have pissed off, deal with the usual dangers of raiders and beasts, and then fight a large horde of raiders for stuff we don't even know what it is" Listed Conrad as he looked towards the city. "Come on, we got a lot of ground to cover before dark."  
With that, the group departed into the Lone Star wasteland, and little did they know, soon to change the whole nation forever


End file.
